digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship
Allying with digimon before using the purification card or otherwise would help avoid unnecessary skirmishes and risk of death, especially if it’s a difficult digimon to purify or defeat. Friending a digimon involved using a friendship tracker, not unlike the NPC trackers in Arcana. However, unlike Arcana which is built over days on interaction and deep bonds with shared vulnerable moments, the friendship tracker is more for moving on from a stranger to a good friend you’d go out for coffee with. Here’s a guide to filling in the friendship meter (which goes up to 50. Once that’s filled, the digimon becomes an official NPC and starts at 0 affection in the official NPC affection tracker.) Friendship Meter * +50: The digimon is thrilled to see the tamer trying to befriend it. At this point they will stop attacking and have enough clarity of mind to consent to the purification (if corrupted). * +25: The digimon expresses curiosity and try to follow around the tamer like a lost duckling. For Corrupted digimon It’s not quite prone to raging or going berserk. * 0: the digimon is neutral but will attack if provoked. For corrupted digimon It will be visibly glitchy and will be easily aggravated. Speech is garbled and has little to no comprehension of the tamer’s words. * -25: Digimon is fearful and paranoid of everything. It will charge with little to no provocation. It wants to be left alone, so if tamers flee from battle it will not give chase. * -50 : Digimon will not rest until it knows the tamer have met their demise. Even if tamers flee it will relentlessly hunt them down and try to kill them and/or delete everything in their path. It’s lost sentience, so attacks will not intimidate it (for corrupted digimon only), and charming will have heavy penalties attached to it. Tips for Befriending * Complimenting or praising the digimon will result in the words said and dice roll. * Snap it back to sanity(temporary and for corrupted digimon only) * Feeding the digimon with give you a +5 to befriending a digimon * Offering gifts to the digimon, the bonus it gives will depending on the digimon, however if the digimon is disgusted or heavily dislikes the gift it will take a -1 penalty instead. * healing the digimon will give you a plus to how much you heal them and depending on how severely damaged they were. * protecting it from corrupted digimon, the bonus depends on how much danger it feels it’s in. Hinder befriending a digimon * Attacking a digimon will give you a negative -2 to the tamer trying to befriend it. * A penalty for every failed attempt at force purification (will be perceived as an attack) * Attacking any perceived friends, or objects of significance to the digimon will also give a -2 penalty, the penalty increases by -5 if the digimon tries to get you to stop.destroying or harming the digimon’s territory/home will give a -2/-5 depending on the severity of the damage * Further pursuing the digimon after it has fled gives a -1 penalty and a -4 if the digimon had attacked it before hand. * -1 penalty invading it’s personal bubble if warned ahead of time via words, growling, or other social cues. * insulting, taunting, or using binding/trapping moves on a digimon will result in a negative -2 to a negative -5 depending on the offenses. FInal Notes In the end it’s up for the DM to make the call. Come up with key phrases for members to look out for when describing the digimon. Friendship level is not something they can scan for Ex: A digimon at friendship level 25 is looking at tamer curiously A digimon at level 0 is wary of tamer A digimon at -20 is hissing and making threat displays A digimon is batting curiously at the d-pendant Category:Mechanics